leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
We Will Be Heroes
We Will Be Heroes is the opening theme song for the English dub of The Rise of Darkrai and the eleventh season, Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension. It was used from Tears For Fears! to Sleepless In Pre-Battle!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the eleventh Japanese opening, Together, and from the first ending, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, along with some selected scenes from the anime, mostly from Bibarel Gnaws Best. It was written by John Loeffler and David Wolfert. The opening used in the main series episodes was sung by Kirsten Price, whereas the movie version was performed by John Loeffler. Lyrics TV version On a road, far from home, you don't have to feel alone. Brave and strong, together we will be. It's our destiny! We will be heroes, We can change the world if we try! I go where you go, Forever friends, you and I! We will be heroes! Battle Dimension Pokémon! Movie version Pokémon! Another day, another fight Another chance to make things right (Pokémon!) We will be strong, the way it should be Ready for the challenge, you and me! We will be heroes (Pokémon!) We can change the world if we try ( !) I go where you go (Pokémon!) Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes Pokémon! The moment's right, the time has come For us to stand, together as one So take my hand and follow me To win it all's our destiny! We will be heroes (Pokémon!) We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokémon!) Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes (Pokémon!) We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokémon!) Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes Pokémon! Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * Video 30s|Pokemon|color=FCC|colordark=99F|colorlight=99F}} Trivia * The English, , , , , , , , , and versions of this song are the first title song that is sung by a solo female. ** The n Spanish, , , , ian, , , and versions of this song are sung by a male. * It is the first time that appear during a TV opening. * It is the first opening that was used in the corresponding to the season before its release. * Normally, the dub openings would follow in the same pattern as the Japanese openings. However, at the time, the Japanese Diamond & Pearl series had yet to make a second opening. Therefore, scenes that were not used in the first dubbed opening, , were added in. * The end credit variant of We Will Be Heroes is used for the Latin American Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Hebrew, Hindi, and Czech intros. * Whilst all versions use the English logo, the French, Danish, Dutch, Hindi, Italian, Swedish, Iberian Spanish, Finnish, Norwegian, and German versions of the song all use the words "Battle Dimension" in English. * The n version features voiceover credits for Hisao Shirai, Shinji Miyazaki and Norihiko Sudou. The logo is also translated via voiceover. * This is the first time that the Italian language's dub of the anime did not use their own opening distinct from the Japanese and English openings. ** This is also the first time an Italian opening theme is not sung by Cristina D'Avena and Giorgio Vanni. * On India, this song was mistakenly used instead of the Hindi dubbed one, . This error was continued from Our Cup Runneth Over! until Cream of the Croagunk Crop!. In other languages Sometimes I'm afraid |da= Soon we'll be Heroes |nl= Yes, we are Heroes |fi= You are our hero |fr= We will be heroes |de= Then we are heroes |he=כולנו יחד |hi= |hu= There is a big dream |it= We will be heroes |no= We Will Be Heroes |pl= Heroes |pt_br= We Will Be Heroes |pt_eu= We Will Be Heroes |ro= We will be heroes |ru= ' '' |es_la= ''We Will Be Heroes |es_eu= We Will Be Heroes |sv= We Will Be Heroes }} Category:English opening themes de:Dann sind wir Helden (Musiktitel) es:OP11 fr:Nous serons les héros it:Saremo Eroi